1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fixed frames for doors and windows, particularly, but not exclusively, for use with recreational vehicles and trailers.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Materials
In the present state of the art, frames having fixed portions for fitting into wall or door openings are provided with peripheral flanges. These peripheral flanges are attached to the corresponding surface of the door or wall by such means as screws or rivets. Frames of this type require the presence of uprights or girders buried in the wall.
There have recently appeared on the market walls comprising panels of insulating rigid foam with surface coverings of thin metallic film. These panels do not lend themselves to riveting or screwing, and therefore pose problems with respect to providing support for door and window frames.
The present invention overcomes these problems by providing a frame which can be mounted in the opening of a wall or door without requiring screws, or other attachment means.
The frame of the present invention comprises two shaped members, each configured to form a general "L" shaped crosssection. Both members are provided with means for fitting them together to form a shaped member having a "U" shaped cross-section.
One of these members, preferably the principal, or first member, further includes one or more grooves situated in the exterior surface of one of the arms of the member for the purpose of mounting any manner of elements, such as windows, or the like. This member is further preferably provided with a secondary arm, parallel to and beneath the arm in which the one or more grooves are situated. This secondary arm is provided with longitudinally extending teeth adapted to cooperate with similar teeth provided in one of the arms of the other shaped member.